The Wonderful Adventures of Nagasumi Tokido
by Kiyoka Chan-Uzimaki
Summary: HeLlO NaRuTo FaNfIcTiOn! :) I originally wanted this story to be about boy who was once lost but later found, by his curiosity of knowing his family heritage. Ya see... Nagasumi originally came from the Imperishable Uchiha Family. While Itachi was doing his attempts towards his family, Sasuke and Itachi's Uncle, Koremun took his family and hidden in the village hidden in the mist.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

HeLlO NaRuTo FaNfIcTiOn! :) I originally wanted this story to be about boy who was once lost but later found, by his curiosity of knowing his family heritage. Ya see... Nagasumi originally came from the Imperishable Uchiha Family. While Itachi was doing his attempts towards his family, Sasuke and Itachi's Uncle, Koremun took his family and hidden in the village hidden in the mist. Many years have passed and Koremun has decided to move back to their homeland, the village of the hidden leaves. Because his children were so little, he didn't worry about the children and the past of what happened. So here ya go! Hope you enjoy it. :)

**The Wonderful Adventures of Nagasumi Tokido**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

"Mother, Where's my bag!"

Nagasumi did a great yell coming down the stairs.

"It's in here on the counter, where you always leave it."

Nagasumi got his bag and went to give his mother a kiss on the cheek, like he did every morning.

"Good Morning Mother!"

"Good Morning Son, did you get a good night's rest?"

She said while wiping the kitchen counter.

"Of course"

She walked past him and looked at the clock.

"Ugh Where is your father Nagasumi?"

"I think he's in the upstairs room sleeping."

Nagasumi said with a curious look. Though his father was a determined worker and a challenging fighter, he's always been a lazy oaf. Nagasumi went upstairs to his parents room to see his father lying on his belly, snoring.

_Knock knock_ "Umm… Dad..? It's time for you to get ready for work."

His father worked at a construction site when he and his family lived in the village hidden in the mist. But when he got a job at a much more paying construction company, he and his family had to move to the Hidden Leaf Village. As much as he didn't want to consider the past, he thought what could go wrong. His father got up off the bed slowly.

"Alright son, did your mother prepare my coffee…?"

He said with a tiring look.

"Yes, Father, just how you like it."

Nagasumi was preparing for his first day of school. Though he was excited about going to The Academy, but he was more so worried about meeting new people. Since it's been a long time since he's made a couple of new friends, he hasn't the idea of how to make any new ones. To him stepping foot into Konohagakure was a new step to a new life for him. Nothing was the same. As he went upstairs to go and get his schedule, he felt a hard fall come to him on his bed, as he was wrestling with his sister.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU CRAZY LESBO!"

Nagasumi yelled so loud he could wake the dead.

"HAHAHA, YOU KNOW IM JUST MESSING WITH YOU LIL BRO! JUST TRYNA SHOW YA SOME LOVE!"

She was saying this while rubbing his head with her knuckles. He finally shoved her off of him.

"Gosh Nino, Why do you have to be so aggressive!?"

Nagasumi was rubbing his head, trying to fix his do.

"Hmmm... I just like bugging you that's all! So are you ready for the first day of school?"

"I guess... It would be a lot easier if I didn't have this huge pot of nervousness on my shoulders..."

"Nyahh stop being such a wuss. Well, I know I'm not nervous. Im gonna be hitting on so many babes today!"

Nagasumi just gave her a puzzling look. Nagasumi's sister Nino was indeed a Lesbian. Though she may not look it from the outside, she was indeed super-Manish when it came to females. When you look at her, you wouldn't expect for her to be a Lesbian, her body had an hourglass shape, she had a nice pretty face, and her hair was a beautiful tint of midnight blue. Nagasumi remembers his first encounter with his sister in her room doing her... 'Business' as he calls it. The thought of her in bed with a girl still gives him the basheebeez. She never before came out to anyone, her family, her friends, anyone that she was a lesbian. To her, she says she's been curious about her feelings towards other females, she said she just wanted to explore them more. Anyway, today is her first day of the Academy as well. For her first day, she wore a pretty midnight blue skirt with an under the belly button tank-top, she wore a bright red ribbon to hold her hair up and wore some midnight blue and white leg warmers and all black combat boots. (Note: Midnight Blue is Nino's favorite color)

"Come on Nagasumi; get your stuff before we're late for school!"

Nino was walking out of Nagasumi's room.

"O.K. just Wait a sec."

Nagasumi grabbed his things and just when he was about to go downstairs, he remembered to get his "lucky" necklace that his father had given him. Nagasumi was given that necklace when he turned 13 years old, with his father declaring that he was becoming a man. With Nagasumi not knowing, his father had gotten the very same necklace from his elder brother around the same age. He declared that that necklace had immortal power and he wanted to pass it to someone who he felt would have great value of the precious gem. With Nagasumi putting the necklace around his neck, he ran downstairs to see his father sipping on coffee, reading the paper in his sleeping robes, and his mother standing in front of the door with a grin that shined like the face of the sun with their lunch bags and money for the snack machines.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two later on today, have a safe walk, I love you two!"

They were almost down the block when Nagasumi yelled out,

"We love you too mom!"

The two then found themselves walking down the brown street, when Nino noticed he was wearing the necklace. She wanted to keep her outburst to herself, but hesitated, so she went on and asked,

"What are you doing wearing that necklace?"

"Why is it any concern of you?"

"Well….. It's just that….. Ummm…. Never mind. Forget I even asked…"

Nino was about 3 years older than him, and swore in her mind that she knew the meaning of that necklace. She just didn't know what. Was it the meaning of absolute power? That, she didn't know. But something strange was going on. As young as she was, she remembers the known homicide done by Itachi Uchiha. Nino was three years old during the homicide. She figured that her father knew something was up considering the fact that they moved to the village hidden in the mist THE DAY OF when the incident was going on.

The walk on the way to school was quiet, with Nagasumi just holding his father's necklace in his hand, gripping it.

They were just a couple of yards away from the building, staring at its magnificent view. The Academy was quite large and is comprised of several buildings which were erected over time.

The two walked into the main building when Nagasumi noticed that Nino was patting herself all over, as if she lost something.

"Shit, I think i lost my schedule!"

"Are you sure"

"Of course im sure if i wasn't sure than i would say i wasn't sure!"

"Geez, don't have to be such a smart-ass about it"

"WHY YOU LITTLE, COME BACK HERE!"

With that, Nagasumi knew he pissed off Nino and had a great run into the main office of the building. They both stopped running simultaneously. And Nino shoved Nagasumi and went over to the counter to get a new schedule. As Nagasumi sat down, he noticed that there sat a pretty young brunette with long braided hair; with a rather tight all white one piece outing wear with a set of bamboo sticks on her back wrapped around her waist with a belt. He continued to sit next to the beautiful brunette and proceeded to greet.

"Hello, Im Nagasumi." He said with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Student

**The Wonderful Adventures of Nagasumi Tokido**

**Chapter 2: The New Kid**

"Hello, Im Nagasumi." He said with a smile on his face.

"Who the hell are you…?"

Nagasumi just gave her a weird expression, as if he had just tasted something bitter because of her salty attitude.

"Umm… Well, im a new student here at The Konohagakure Academy. It's nice to meet you!"

"New student? Hmph… Figures… So you came all the way into the main office just to greet me?"

_Her voice is so dark, it's kinda creepy, but at the same time it's kinda sexy._

"Not really, I came here with my sister so she could get a copy of her schedule …since she lost hers."

"Who? Her over there? She's kinda cute."

Nagasumi's face turned blue to the thought of what she just said. He figured she might have been bi-sexual or a lesbian. He just watched as the strange girl was staring; glaring at his sister. So, he decided to change the subject.

"Say, you never did tell me your name."

She was now looking at him as she responded,

"Pokora Utada"

"So Pokora, why are you in the office?"

"Ehh, I got in trouble for egging the security guard so there filling out my detention form"

_For a girl, she sure is getting in a whole lot of trouble on her first day; I think she's more of a trouble-maker than Nino._

He then noticed a shadow in front of him, and saw it was his sister Nino.

"Come on Nagasumi, let's hurry up before the bell rings, oh hi, are you a friend of Nagasumi's?"

Nagasumi looked over at Pokora who had a lustful smile on her face.

"No, but I can be your friend if you want me to baby."

Nino looked confused a bit, and then there was an awkward silence. With that occurring, he then grabbed Nino's hand and rushed towards the door at the sound of the bell.

"OHWELLLOOKATTHETIMEIGUESSWE'DBETTERBEGOING!" (_He said this without pause_)

"Come on Nino!"

His voice sounded kinda low.

"What's wrong bro?"

"Nothing, it's just that girl was really weird"


	3. Chapter 3: The Introduction

**The Wonderful Adventures of Nagasumi Tokido**

**Chapter 3: The Introduction**

"Nothing, it's just that girl was really weird"

_Super-Weird!_

Nino and Nagasumi were walking down the hallway when he finally let his grip go of Nino's hand.

"O.K., now my schedule says I should go upstairs in room 153. What does yours say?"

"It says that im downstairs in room 34; I believe that is right around the corner from here."

"KK. I'll see you in the hallways big bro!"

When they finally reached the hallway, they departed ways, Nino walking upstairs and Nagasumi turning the corner. As he was doing so, he bumped into a guy not much older than him. He was wearing a blue over the collar shirt, white pants, something on his lower arm that looked like arm warmers. (A/N I forgot what they were calledJ) He had onyx eyes and had a symbol on the back of his shirt.

_Wait a sec…! Isn't that the same symbol Dad has on one of his shirt at home?!_

"Oh... Umm_… _I'm really really sorry,Im just in a hurry!"

"To what, the class for airheaded people like you who think they can just bump into people..?"

Nagasumi quickly shot back.

"HEY, I SAID I WAS SORRY! WHAT ELSE ARE YOU ASKING FOR?!"

Sasuke didn't say a word. He just stood there with his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets.

"I don't have time for idiotic games…"

With his last intake, Sasuke just sighed and slowly walked away into the nearest boy's bathroom.

_What a jackass! I sure hope I don't have any classes with him. But something about him seems oddly familiar, weird and familiar._

He didn't keep his mind on the situation much longer. He grabbed the schedule out of his back pocket looked at his class number on the paper, then on the walls sitting next to the doors.

_28, 30, 32, ah room number 34_

When he finally reached to room 34 he checked his paper once again to see if he was the class.

Breathing inward, he finally got the courage to knock on the door.

_Knock knock knock. _A man came to the door with a smile on his face. He wore his symbolized headband, a normal jounin outfit, and his hair was in a loose ponytail. He looked rather tan.

"Why hello there, you must be Nagasumi Tokido. My name is Iruka Umino, but you can just call me Iruka-sensei. We've been expecting you. Come on in."

Nagasumi kept still for a little while but then moved about three seconds later.

When he walked in, he saw a very large classroom. Plenty of students scattered all around. He heard a lot of whispers as he proceeded to the middle of the classroom.

"Well, why don't you tell us your name and introduce yourself."

_Ah man introductory! Ok Nagasumi just keep calm and carry on. (Did you catch the slogan?__J__)_

Umm… my name is Nagasumi Tokido. I am a newcomer from the village hidden in the mist. Let's see… I-

Just as he going to finish his sentence, the familiar boy Nagasumi saw in the hallway earlier came barging in the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke, you know better than to come barging in the room like that without knocking. You disrupted class and intruded Nagasumi from finishing his introduction!"

"Hmph. Geez, don't have to be such a pain about it."

"IRUKA SENSEI YOU LEAVE SASUKE ALONE!"

Nagasumi just looked at the pink haired girl, while everyone else just sat in their seats looking at Iruka-Sensei and Sasuke as if they weren't surprised with her outburst. But right after her outburst, a long-haired blonde girl yelled furiously with her fist in the air.

"OH SHUT UP SAKURA!"

Nagasumi then notices the girl sitting next to the blonde was the chick he saw in the office, Pokora Utada. With the same expression on her face, the same way it was when he first met her in the office; nothing.

"Hmph, Whatever."

There was a quick silence in the room when finally took his time to take his seat.

_Oh great, i guess my inner conscious is playing with my mind considering the fact that I actually do have a class with this guy. What an ass._

"Hmph, you may continue Nagasumi."

"Huh? Oh of course yes… Umm, let's see, well I hope to meet a lot of new people and make new friends. I aspire to be one of the greatest ninja you've ever seen."

Nagasumi started to build confidence in his voice and the class could tell.

"Well that's great Nagasumi; it's nice to have you here with us. Why don't you take a seat with Naruto? He's on the mid left side of the room. Making his way to his seat, Nagasumi quickly sat down so Iruka-sensei could go on with his lesson.

Nagasumi laid his belongings on the table in front of him. All he could think about was how his sister's day must be going. She was probably scoring on girls like she's always good at. He got out of his daze in the lesson noticing the guy the Iruka-sensei called Naruto was staring at him like he had something in between his teeth. Then he finally spoke.

"So, you must be the new kid."

Hi guys! I'm sorry that I took so long to write this chapter. It took me a while to get used to making different chapters. Because I did them in one whole chapter. Anyways, IDK how I want the Nagasumi and Naruto to start their friendship, any ideas? Also does anybody have any ideas of how Nagasumi finds out that he's Sasuke's cousin. My friends were telling me that they should have their first encounter and then all of a sudden, Nagasumi will use his Sharigan, which is something he's never been able to do in his life; neither did he know he can do it. Think it's a good idea? Read & Review and give me your opinion.


	4. Chapter 4: Make a Scene

**The Wonderful Adventures of Nagasumi Tokido**

**Chapter 4: Make a Scene**

"So, you must be the new kid."

"Yes I'm Nagasumi Tokido and I-"

"Yeah yeah so how long have you been living in Konohagakure?"

"Well sorta. See my family; my mother, father, and my sister used to live here but they moved to the village hidden in the mist. For what reason I really don't know. But when my father found a higher paying job here in the city, he took it in to consideration and decided it would be best for the family and here we are."

"Oh, so does your sister go here?"

"Yes, she's in a higher grade than me."

Iruka-Sensei noticed there private conversation and intruded.

"Naruto, Nagasumi, you two keep it down back there."

Naruto continued on talking when Iruka wasn't looking.

"So, would you like for me to give you the grand tour of our class?"

"Umm… Sure."

_Man does this guy talk too much!_

"I don't want to take up a lot of time coming up in detail with who they actually are so I'll just describe them in a few words.

Shikamaru Nara: lazy

Sasuke Uchiha: Arrogant bastard

Choiji: cool but eats a lot

Rock Lee: Annoying

Ino: Egotistical

Sakura Haruno: Future Girlfriend but clueless

Ten ten: strategic

Tsukiko Hikari: Nice but foolish for Sasuke

(A/N: This is sorta a sequel to the story that is also on Fanfiction: The Adventures of Tsukiko Hikari. So I give credits to the author of the awesome book. Viewers should read!)

Pokora Utada: Loner and a creep

Hinata Hyuga: Sweet and quiet

Neji Hyuga: Ignorant"

Soon after that, the bell rung and before anyone could walk out of the building, Iruka Sensei interrupted and said to the class.

"Remember, make sure you read pages 50-130 and be prepared for the quiz tomorrow, Nagasumi, I'll have to assign you a book, so don't leave just yet."

While the rest of the class left, Nagasumi went up to Iruka-Sensei's desk and had gotten the book with a sticker of his name on it. He walked outside classroom and saw that Naruto was waiting on him, to walk to class; at least that's what he thought.

"Hey, why aren't you going to class?"

"I was waiting for you; I forgot to see your schedule while we were in class. I figured we'd have the same class. "

Nagasumi took out his schedule and so did Naruto as they both saw that Nagasumi had outdoor training and Naruto had Health Class.

"Oh well, hey at least we have Swimming and Strategic Training Class."

_Oh yeah, so glad you reminded me! (Sarcastically)_

"Yeah I guess, well, see ya next period."

With Nagasumi having said the last word, he walked on down to the Training Grounds which was located right in the back of the school.

"This shouldn't be so hard to find; when it's right outside the school"

Just when he was about to push open the back door, he heard a rather shriek coming from behind him. He noticed that it was one of his classmates from his last class that Naruto had mentioned.

"Hey do you need some help?"

"Huh..? Oh yes please, I don't know how I fell in the first place."

Nagasumi then bent down and helped her with her belongings off of the floor. When they finished gathering her things, he helped her get up off the floor.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, so whose class are you going to, Outdoor Training?"

"Yes, is that where you were going too?"

"Uh yes, I was just heading out. Ya wanna walk with me?"

"Sure."

When Nagasumi walked out the door, he just stared at the girl as she looked to be wearing a regular uniform outfit and big round glasses with long braided hair put into two ponytails.

_She's kinda cute._

When they made it to the Training Grounds, they noticed that everyone had already been waiting; just chatting around with some friends of theirs. The bell had already rung; he wondered what the hell happened to the teacher. He then saw a familiar face coming up to them as they both stopped to catch a good glare.

_Not this guy again! I knew there had to be a catch hanging out with this girl!_

"Tsukiko, why the fuck are you late? I told you I was walking you to class."

"Hold your damn hammers Sasuke! I had to go to the little girl's room. Im surprised you didn't follow me in there too."

She then looked at Nagasumi and walked over to Sasuke with his arm around her shoulder and her arms around his waist. The two seemed a little distant. When Sasuke's fangirls noticed the two, they became furiously angry. They didn't say anything, but you could just see it in their faces.

"Nagasumi, Sasuke, Sasuke, Nagasumi. He helped me in the hallway earlier when I dropped my things. THAT'S why I was late."

Sasuke just looked at Tsukiko and then at Nagasumi.

"It seems we've already met, the little airhead bumped into me earlier today. So how have you found the likings of our school wimp…?"

Nagasumi was getting hot-tempered and couldn't take it.

"URRRRGGGG! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU AND YOU'VE ALREADY SHOWN ME HOW MUCH OF A CRUEL, OBNOXIOUS, AND COLD-HEARTED OF A GUY YOU REALLY ARE."

He was gathering a lot of attention from fellow students as they all just gathered around to watch. Tsukiko just stared with her mouth wide open forming the shape of an "O" so I guess you can vision her face. Sasuke just stood there all cool as if nothing even happened.

_I don't get this guy! It's like whatever comes out of my mouth goes through one ear and out the other!_

"Oh so what, are you tryna make a scene out here? …Idiot…

Tsukiko interrupted.

"Sasuke I think that's enough."

Nagasumi felt a hand grab his wrist when he turned to see that it was the girl that he saw earlier in the office and in the classroom; Pokora Utada.

"Just let it be Nagasumi, some of the things you encounter may not be easy, but they sure as hell won't make it any better when you take your anger out on someone who your saying to yourself isn't worth the time. Save your energy, for a more serious opponent."

Strangely, her words seemed to have an effect on him as it seemed to calm him down, letting release of the fist that he forced upon earlier.

"Hmph… Pokora Utada… What are you some kind of therapist? You're just making this idiot look even more foolish to have someone take his place in a… 'Dispute' as you may call it. Let alone have it be a female.

Tsukiko hurried in between the rivals as she saw Pokora walk past her with her eyebrow raised up and her hand on her hips. It was as if she had enough.

"Sasuke, do you know what your problem is?! You always think about yourself, you're never considerate enough to think about other people's feelings or how you treat them! I feel sorry for you! And Hikari, I don't understand what you see in this loser of a boyfriend! I feel sorry for you too; the both of you!"

Tsukiko then interrupted.

"What I see and feel about Sasuke and what you see and feel are two totally different things. You or anyone else may not want to accept it, but im in love with this guy whether anyone likes it or not!"

It was if Sasuke's fangirls looked as if they got even angrier with her eruption.

She held Sasuke even tighter changing his facial expression to a 'shake-up moment' look and he then held her even tighter, and then looked back at Pokora. (No one in the story may have noticed, but there whole relationship was fake. The reasons why was because Tsukiko hit Sasuke with a basketball, causing him to go unconscious and giving him a bloody nose and later promised to do any and everything for him in order to earn back his forgiveness. He then requested that she be his girlfriend for let alone a couple of months up to a year. Maybe even a couple of years. The only people who seemed to know that it was an act were Naruto, and Sakura suspected that it was all phony foul play.)

"Ohhh, is Pokora putting on her angry face?"

Saying this in a mocking tone just put Pokora over the edge.

"UGGHHH! WHY YOU LOW LIFE SON OF A BITCH I'LL CRUSH YOU!"

Just as she was charging up to him, she took out the both of her bamboo sticks from her belt and was about ready to slice Sasuke's neck off, who was just standing there with his hands in his pockets and a small grin on his face.

_Well, I guess I should be saying the same thing she said to me earlier. I guess she let Sasuke get the best of her… like he did me._

She then threw her bamboo sticks in the air when suddenly out of nowhere a man got in front of her and caught them both, so that they looked like an 'X'. Stunned by what just happened, everyone just stood there in shock; even Sasuke.

"Now you wouldn't plan on hurting someone now would you? That's a violation to school rules and regulations which could get you in a serious amount of trouble, all of you."

Pokora put her two bamboo sticks away and noticed that the man was now standing in front of Nagasumi and so did Nagasumi; looking down upon him.

"I see one of our students was a part of the brawl, and new?"

He just looked up staring at the man. He knew it was his teacher for the day and traditionally bowed to his sensei.

"My apologies sensei…"

He just looked at the boy curiously as Nagasumi just stayed in the position he's been in for a while.

"Please, call me Kakashi sensei."

When Nagasumi stood up, Kakashi noticed that look in his eyes. And his whole facial expression changed.

_Wha- Am I the only one that recognizes? His eyes; his eyes have the same appearance as of the Uchiha! Could he be-?_

He was cut off when he heard a sharp voice from behind him. He turned around and noticed that it was the pink-haired one in class earlier.


	5. Ch5 Exposure of the Unexpected Sharigan

**The Wonderful Adventures of Nagasumi Tokido**

**Chapter 5: Exposure of the Unexpected Sharigan**

He was cut off when he heard a sharp voice from behind him. He turned around and noticed that it was the pink-haired one in class earlier.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei, can we get started, your already 12 minutes late!"

"Certainly, why don't we get started shall we? Alright everybody gather around."

Sasuke purposely bumped into Nagasumi, causing him to fall down on his hands and knees.

"Watch out wimp."

All Nagasumi could do was bite his tongue as all he did was a slight growl. It was as if Sasuke wanted to get him angry. Slowly getting up, he walked over to where very one had gathered in huddle. While Kakashi-Sensei was giving the lesson on what they were going to be doing that day.

"Alright class, we are going to learn how to climb a tree."

_You can't be serious are you?_

Everyone's eyes motioned over to Tsukiko when she raised her hand.

"Umm… Kakashi-Sensei, What does tree climbing have to do with taking the next step into becoming ninja?"

"Hmm. Im glad you asked. You see there's a lot more to it than you think. You have to learn to balance your Physical energy out with your Spiritual energy. When you combine the two you'll get a good jutsu, affectively eliminating your enemy even quicker."

"What does Chakra have to with climbing a tree?"

_I know he's gonna pull a fast one; he's gonna give us a catch_

Kakashi just gave a smile a quickly responded.

"Here's the catch, NO HANDS!"

_AHHHH I knew it!_

The whole class seemed to have the word 'NO WAY' on their foreheads. How did Kakashi-Sensei expect them to climb a tree, and without hands!?

"Ok I think we understood that part, but what does this have to do with climbing a tree?"

"Hmm… I'll tell you that part AFTER you all have completed the the training. As you see, there are three trees out here so were all going to take turns on this. So this is what you are going to do; you're gonna take out kunai blade and use it as your mark to see where your highest peak is and if you have made progress. You gonna setup your chakra to your feet a when you feel the time is right, you're gonna run as fast as you can until you can make it to the very top of the tree.

Everyone just looked when they noticed Kakashi setup his chakra and it landed to his feet. They anticipated for him to run, but surprisingly, he walked up the tree sideways in perfect form. As he walking up the tree, everyone got his attention.

Nagasumi could hear some of the kids around saying dazed remarks with their eyes wide open.

"Oh my Gosh!"

"How is he doing that?!"

"He's doing it so perfectly, instantly."

"How is it that he makes it looking so easy…?"

"So don't you get it? If you can master this, you'll be able to master any jutsu."

Kakashi-Sensei finally made it to the top of the tree. But somewhere along the way, Nagasumi all of a sudden got this weird feeling down in his stomach all around to his spine. It looked as if someone was watching him. 'Is it him?' he questioned. The gaze was so piercing it was if he had laser beams striking him right in his middle torso. No one in his lifetime frightened him like the way Sasuke frightened, except of course his father and his sister. The paleness in his skin, the redness in his eyes. He had the same form of shape as of his father's eyes. And of him.

_Do I dare turn around!_

Nagasumi slightly turned his neck around fast so he could get a glimpse of the one staring at him. Realizing that it was Sasuke, he walked around the other side of the crowd of students listening to the lecture Kakashi was still giving about chakra.

**_Sasuke's POV_**

_That kid, there's something about that kid that just seems oddly familiar to me. His eyes, his eyes look as if they have…it. 'Could it be…? Nyahh... what am I thinking; only a fool would think otherwise.'_

_Sasuke was just scowling at Nagasumi, his face turned to pure intimidation,_ _hatred, and intensity. Sasuke had gotten distracted when his conscious interrupted._ **_Sasuke stop lying to yourself. I know what you were just thinking and there aint no reason to hide it. Admit it; you think he could possibly be a part of the Uchiha Clan. _**_Sasuke could feel his hands ball up into a fist with his hands in his pockets. He could feel his heart pounding and his body heating up as to what his inner self just said,_

_'__Oh why don't you just shut the hell up! Your just playing with my mind that's all ya little bastard! How dare you compare a little wimp like him to the Uchiha's!?_

_Sasuke was interrupted when he heard a small whisper beside him, tugging on his shirt. He looked down to see the pretty pale girl looking worried about him._

_"Sasuke, are you ok?"_

_He was a little shaken at first, but then he noticed that it was his 'girlfriend' Tsukiko Hikari. Sasuke hadn't noticed, but Tsukiko had been staring at him for a while. She pushed up her glasses to be sure what she was seeing. And what she constantly saw was Sasuke, one minute looking calm and cool, next looking irritated, then after a while looked as if he wanted to kill someone. His eyes were still staring at the strange boy that others called Nagasumi and Hikari started to get worried._

_"Im fine Hikari… Im just thinking about some things; really complicated things…"_

_Tsukiko looked as curious as she did nervous. The whole time he talked, he just kept his eyes on Nagasumi. She was trying to figure out a way to calm the obviously upset Uchiha down. So she went with her instincts._

_'God im gonna hate myself for this!' she said in her thoughts as she as well did a loud growl._

_She then grabbed his hand into hers and ran her fingers in between his causing him to grab her hand tighter. She was somewhat surprised by his action. Was it a way to let her know she calmed down? Or was it all for play like it always was? She decided not to hesitate and grabbed his hand even tighter, Sasuke responded to her action by tickling her palms with his fingers, causing her to slightly giggle a little. And with a slight whisper she said,_

_"Sasuke that tickles!" Sasuke just replied with one simple response,_

_"Hmph." Looking as cool as ever. She was relieved that he didn't focus his attention on Nagasumi. He seemed like a pretty nice guy. I mean after all, he did help her up back in the hallway. There was no sign of any uneasiness or discomfort but yet Sasuke looked at him as if he was a demon. 'Good thing were in the back so none of Sasuke's fangirls can see us.'_

**_Back to Nagasumi_**

The bell was just ringing when Kakashi-sensei ordered the class to stop so he can give his final instruction.

"Don't forget class, make sure you study for the test this Friday, it will be on the bases of chakra, something that you should already know. We will begin with you all climbing up your tree tomorrow as soon as that tardy bell rings. We will begin with three in a row. If any of you fail to make it to class on time, it will be 100 laps around the school. So I'd advise you to make it on time. Now then, you are dismissed."

Nagasumi quickly squirmed through the crowd of students into the main building so he could get away from Sasuke as fast as he could. _'Look at me, im 14 years old and im running away like some punk. Well, me running away is making me a punk! I can't handle this any longer!'_

Just as he was about to reach his back pocket to get out his schedule, he felt another presence in front of him and decided to stop and look to see who it was, it was non-other than Tsukiko Hikari. She stood in front of him with her hands behind her back and a big smile on her face; she looked as if she was on her tippy-toes.

"Hello!" Her eyes were closed cheeky style (A/N: That's slang that me and my friends use for the meaning for Asian eyesJ) causing her cheeks to sit stiff turning her face to change red.

"Oh hello. You're the girl that I helped out earlier aren't you?"

"Sure am, hey would you like for me to walk you to class?"

"Ohhh… Ummm, do you think Sasuke would mind…?" you could hear it in his voice, Nagasumi could tell, he was starting to see Sasuke as a threat and didn't want anything to do with him. He didn't want any associations with him what-so-ever. All he really wanted to do right now was walk on upstairs to his class and forget about her and Sasuke.

"Oh im sure he won't, so who's class do you have?"

Nagasumi was regarding to where he had put his schedule. He finally found it on the side of his book bag and almost immediately snatched it out. While the two were slugging through the huge crowd of students just hanging around; gossiping and walking to class. He unfolded the piece of paper and saw that he had Strategic Training Class.

"Uhh… I have Strategic Training Class"

"Really? So do I!"

'Oh Wow that's so great' Nagasumi said this thought to himself sarcastically. He wasn't really excited about him so he didn't understand her reason for being so excited. Nagasumi immediately put on a fake smile and just thought of one word to say. The two started walking up the stairs to go to their next class.

"Cool." While speaking to her, he came to realize that he never did ask her a question he probably should have asked her when he first met her.

"Say, I never did get your name."

"Oh my apologies. My name is Tsukiko Hikari. You can just call me Hikari. I believe your name is Nagasumi right?" Nagasumi just gave her a puzzling look like 'How do you know my name? Did I tell you?'

"Right. So umm about Sasuke, you're not really dating him, are you?" Nagasumi noticed how Hikari's facial expression changed all too quick. She seemed kinda uncomfortable with what he just asked. Her finger were trickling her arm from which she held her books in her hand.

"Yes…. Why did you ask me that…?"

"Well it just seems like you two's relationship isn't real. Even when you were arguing with Pokora earlier, I could tell that you looked kinda shocked by what you said, even Sasuke did. Im sorry if I stated my opinion too much. That wasn't my intentions."

"No no, it's ok to state your opinion. Come on; let's hurry before the bell rings." Nagasumi raced to the room with Tsukiko when they were suddenly stopped at the entry way of the door… by Sasuke. He then looked angrily at Nagasumi and grabbed Tsukiko by the wrist causing her to almost trip to the ground. She was now by his side with her arms around his waist forced upon. She gave Nagasumi an 'I'll be okay look' and so he stopped himself from grabbing her back. Sasuke then looked at Tsukiko and said to her.

"I thought I told you to wait in the halls so I could walk you to class."

"You have no control over me; I can do whatever the hell I want!"

Sasuke just replied with just a simple, "Hmph." And a sigh. He then looked at Nagasumi and sighed as if this was a waste of his time.

"I think I'll be seizing her from you now... wimp…"

Before he can even get a say-so in his smart remark to his face Nagasumi yelled in the halls,

"Oh yeah well come say it in my face you dumb fuck!" just as he was about to walk into class the bell rung. He noticed that his teacher stood in front of him and he told him that he needed to go to the office to go get a tardy pass.

He sighed but did as ordered; he walked back downstairs and into the main office, got a tardy pass and strolled on down the hallway up the stairs and around the corner to the classroom.

He handed the teacher his tardy pass and sat in a seat in the far back of the classroom. Not wanting to cause trouble with any of the other students, a.k.a. Sasuke. The rest of his classes went by smoothly. After he went to swimming class he went to lunch.

In lunch, he ate lonely until he saw Naruto and he and a couple of his friends sat around him. One named Choiji, another named Shikamaru, and Hinata. They all chatted until the bell rang signaling 4th period. After they all threw away there trays, Naruto and Nagasumi walked to the Gym where they would meet for swimming. Their teacher was Guy-Sensei; he looked rather different and acted different from the other teachers. He taught us that because Chakra was able to be interfered by the, they would have to know the basis of how to control it thus use the water to their advantage on a mission or a battle field. Everyone in class seemed to pay attention but he noticed that Naruto was leaning on his desk, napping. Nagasumi was just glad that he didn't have to see Sasuke's ugly mug. While guy-sensei was giving the lesson the bell rung and all of the students were packing there things, Sensei stopped by the door to give them their study guides on the lesson he just taught for the day. They were going to have a pop quiz tomorrow and he expected everyone to pass. The study guide he gave us was HUGE! At least 100 pages long.

_'Hmph… and you call this a pop quiz'_ when Nagasumi left the room, he felt the rest of the day was going to go by smoothly and it did. He had done his work and had no problems with getting along with other students in his class. After the bell had rung, it was time for him to go home. He left the outside of the building, waiting for Nino to hurry up. About 10 minutes have passed and Nagasumi was becoming impatient. Just as he was about to walk to the front of the entrance; just two steps forward, he saw his sister surrounded by a crowd of females.

'Well, I see Nino has made some new friends.' Nagasumi had his cheeky eyes moment as he looked kinda embarrassed from what it may have looked like. "Hey Nagasumi. I'll be there in a sec." Nagasumi watched as she said good bye to her 'friends' and they walked off.

"Well, so are you ready to go home?" She had a steady look on her face. "Yeah, let's just hope Dad doesn't say anything about us being la-" Nagasumi stopped and looked at Nino's back noticing that she had forgotten something else; her book bag. "Hey where is your bag?" He pointed in her direction towards her back as she did notice she felt light.

"Ahhh Shit! I forgot my bag!" Nagasumi shook his head. "Don't be too long, I'll wait for you on the other side of the building. Alright?" "Alright." He watched her as she began to sprint towards the building; disappearing. He then walked towards the other side of the building as promised until he already saw someone leaning up against the wall with one foot on it, and his hands crossed over his chest with his head down, showing nothing but a shadow.

_'Not this guy AGAIN!'_

"Hmph, well what the hell do you want?" looking rather startled, Nagasumi took a few steps back just to be on the safe side or if Sasuke were to try anything funny.

"Just stayed awhile to ask you some questions…. That's all." Sasuke was just standing up against the wall like he's standing since Nagasumi saw him. he just had a smirk on his face as if he found something amusing which he could tell was making Nagasumi nervous and angry.

"What kind of questions could you possibly have for me!?"

"You'll know when I ask them.."

"Well can't it wait till tomorrow? I have to be home."

"It can wait…. Now Nagasumi, do you know about the Uchiha Clan?"

_'I swear this guy doesn't listen!'_

"Listen I don't have time for games!"

"Answer the damn question…" His smile turned into a frown quickly.

"Okay well, I may have heard of the name before. The only thing I know… is that the entire Clan was slain. By who I don't I don't remember. Why would you ask me that?" Sasuke now stood off of the wall now walking towards Nagasumi following Nagasumi walking backward dropping his things. _Damn where the hell is Nino?!_

"Has your family had any associations with them…?"

"Look this is really not a good time for this! So just get the hell out of my way before I make you move!"

"So you wish to altercate with me then?"

"Hmph"

"Very Well… Im tired of your attitude anyway."

Before Nagasumi could even blink, Sasuke disappeared into the air. Nagasumi just had a staggered expression on his face. He worried what Sasuke might do to him. Just then Sasuke moved behind him, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him up against the wall and choking the living hell out of him. Sasuke had a tight grip and Nagasumi grabbed his hands trying to pull him off Nagasumi thought of all he could to escape but it felt as if he couldn't move. He then went for his instincts and did what his sister may have done at a time like this. He then kicked him in the marbles leaving Sasuke on the ground groaning. "Goddammit! Im gonna kill you you little bitch!" Nagasumi then noticed Sasuke's eyes turn bloodshot red staring Nagasumi dead in the face. Nagasumi then knew it was time to fight. He ran up to Sasuke with his fist rose in the air mid-way and punched Sasuke dead in the face causing him to drag himself backwards on the ground. He quickly got up and did a mixture of hand signs.

"FIRE STYLE; FIREBALL JUTSU!" just then a gigantic whiff of fire and smoke traveled all through the area of their battlefield. Nagasumi quickly ran and concealed himself behind a small delicate bush. In his head, Nagasumi was angry, angry about the fact that he spent nearly half of his first day fighting with the same ignorant person who just kept on picking with him. just then, he got this feeling.

_'what is this?! …This feeling in my mind. I just have this anger inside the pit of my stomach. What's happening to me!_

Just then Nagasumi slowly walked out from behind the bush. Sasuke noticed that his attitude changed his head was down, his eyes were closed, with his up-do-hairstyle making a shadow on the front of his face.

"So you decided to change your attitude? Just what I wanted…"

Just then Nagasumi said not a word, but had a demonic smile on his face, he slowly opened his eyes revealing his unexpected Sharigan.

Sasuke stopped all emotions on his face and on his mind. He knew something was up with that kid, he just knew it. Sasuke looked flabbergasted as he took a few steps back because he didn't know what he was going to do.

"Huh.. Nagasumi; you're eyes!"

Nagasumi just gave Sasuke a confused look. He didn't know what Sasuke was talking about. But he did notice his upper face noticing that it felt hot.

"So, I see that you've lied you are a part of the Uchiha Clan; My Uchiha Clan."

"What the hell are you talking about!" he said with a growl.

"You clearly have his eyes of the Uchiha's.. There's no reason to deny it. I'll let you be this time, but we shall see each other again. And when we do, I'll be ready." Sasuke walked past Nagasumi with his hands in his pockets and his head below his neck. Nagasumi just walked back to the entry way of the main building, waiting for Nino. That whole altercation took about 12 minutes or less. And he wondered where the hell she was. She then ran out of the building with her bag in her hands. Nagasumi yelled out seeming irritated, "what in the hell took you so long!?"

"Ahhh be quiet. You know this is my first day here Im not going to know everywhere I went today."

The both then walked home; quietly. Nagasumi looked back, making sure they weren't being followed.


	6. Chapter 6: Records of Traces

**The Wonderful Adventures of Nagasumi Tokido**

**Chapter 6: Records of Traces**

The both then walked home; quietly. Nagasumi looked back, making sure they weren't being followed.

The rest of the walk home was quiet; they were about four blocks away from their house. But Nino noticed Nagasumi had some bruises on his neck and scratches near his knee area and up.

"Nagasumi what happened to you?" he turned around and looked at her with no emotion reaction but to answer back.

"Why do you wanna know…?" Nino raised her eyebrow and gave him a What-you-say look. She finally grabbed his shoulder which caused him to flinch and groan. She was grabbing him rather tightly. "Well then I guess you won't mind me telling mom and dad about your injuries."

Nagasumi hated when Nino blackmailed him, she used that trick against him all the time. Just like the time Nino broke one of the tableware dishes and Nagasumi was going to go tell, but she reminded him about the time he snuck out of the house to go to the local neighborhood festival.

Nagasumi couldn't help but give in to her commands. But that wasn't the first time she's done the whole blackmailing thing. Nagasumi and Nino have both been playing the 'knockout' games with each other.

"Ugh… Dammit! Okay Nino… Alright, I… I got into a little fight; it was nothing serious. We both kinda roughed eachother up a little bit. But he asked me some questions before the fight."

"What kinds of questions?" Nino had this worried look on her face. Though Nino was a girl, she had the rough strength of any man. Nino is the type of person that takes 'I am my brother's keeper' seriously.

Even though her brother was the type that would make you want to back slap him, she'd stick up for him no matter whom or what the situation was. She just stood there with a curiously look on her face, but in her eyes, Nagasumi could tell that she was getting angry.

"Look it's nothing you need to be concerned about. I told you that it was a mild altercation, so why don't you just butt out of it!" she was getting any angrier about the fact that he wasn't going to tell her what the questions were. "Fine then don't tell me! You can walk the rest of the way home by yourself!"

"Wait! Are you going to tell mom and dad!?" He didn't get an answer. But all Nagasumi could think of in his head were those repeating questions in his, 'Do you know about the Uchiha Clan?' 'Has your family had any associations with them…?' It just kept playing in his mind over and over. He didn't even notice that she was nowhere in sight.

But he didn't care; all he cared about was trying to figure out a way to explain to his dad about this so called Uchiha Clan, and if he did have associations with him, why? And why was Sasuke so curious about my family and who they knew?

Finally Nagasumi made it to the house; alone, Nino was already sitting in her room he figured. The way he walked seemed to be sorta zombie like. His parents weren't at home yet. His mother worked at a nearby retirement home and his father, Koremun, worked at the construction site near the outside of time so he knew that he would be late but Nagasumi didn't care, he knew he should stay up so he can get some answers on the situation.

When Nagasumi walked into the kitchen, he grabbed a flavorsome drink from the fridge and made his way up the stairs. When his sister heard him coming up, she immediately got up of her bed and slammed the door causing the picture in the hallway to fall to the ground and break. Nagasumi stopped for a sec., looked, and then headed back to his room down the hall.

He lay across his bed horizontal style while doing his homework and sipping some of his drink. It's been 3 hours since he's been reading his book when he suddenly heard the door knob twist and Nagasumi got up from his on again off again slumber. Being finally awoken from the door slamming, Nagasumi saw himself sprinting out of his room and down the stairs.

He saw his father sitting on the couch seeming inactive and ran into the living room and nearly tripped over the table. His father look kinda as if he didn't care, but so Nagasumi knew he noticed, he asked Nagasumi.

"Why are you up so late…?" Nagasumi wasn't expecting for his father to say anything just yet but didn't want to seem disrespectful. So he quickly answered back.

"Dad, I think we need to talk." Nagasumi's dad seemed as if he didn't have time for it. He was expecting for him to ask about puberty and boy stuff in that nature.

"Huh. What about Nagasumi…?" His dad just kept his eyes closed while lying sluggish on the sofa. Nagasumi didn't want to just go straight to the topic at hand, so he decided to start off by telling him from the beginning of the school day.

"I want to talk to you about school today." While he said that, he slowly sat down on the couch across from the sofa his dad was sitting on. His father gently sat up in his seat as if he was eager to hear what Nagasumi had to say. "Go on…"

Nagasumi took a deep breath. "Huh, okay. Well, you see, on my way to class earlier today, I bumped into this kid, and his appearance was rather like a - like a Déjà vu. From his looks, the first thing I noticed was his eyes. They sorta resembled mine and it kinda made me think of – well, you dad."

Koremun looked sorta buck eyed in the face as if he wanted to hear more of what he had to say so Nagasumi continued on with the rest of what he had to say so he could get to the point.

"Throughout the rest of the day, me and this-this kid kept budding heads all day. But after school, when Nino went back inside to get her bag, I was waiting for her on the side of the building and then **_he_** came up out of nowhere. While having our hopefully last altercation, I was getting this weird feeling, something that I've never felt before in my life. It was as if every part of my body was getting hot and mad with anger. Then it finally came, and when I stepped out to give out my blow, he stopped in utter shock as if he lost his last bit of breath. It seemed he could only focus on my eyes. Then he said that I was lying the whole time about being a part of some Uchiha Clan I think he said. And before our clash he kept asking me questions that I haven't the answer to like 'Do you know about the Uchiha Clan?' and 'Has your family had any associations with them…?' So basically what I want to ask you is... do **_we_** have associations with this Uchiha Clan…?"

Throughout that whole saying, Nagasumi didn't seem to have any emotion. He just kept his head down as if he was ashamed, so his hair made a shadow-like reflection on his face. His father didn't seem to have any emotion anymore. He was sitting on the near end side of the sofa with his hands crossed covering his lips. Out of all of the things he could ask right now, he decided to ask a more serious question.

"What was the boy's name?"

Nagasumi just looked up at his father in confusion. "Sasuke Uchiha"

"Hmmm… So I see. It is him…"

"Who are you talking about dad?" He didn't say a word; instead he just got up and walked into the kitchen resting his waist against the kitchen counter. Nagasumi could feel himself getting angry, so he got up and followed him into the kitchen as well, but he was standing by the refrigerator; opposite side of the room.

"Dad I know you heard me the first time. Who are you talking about!" his dad just continued standing there with his hands crossed.

"Nagasumi, I knew this moment would come…"

_'What the hell is he talking about?'_

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. That's one heck of a fighter. Im surprised you managed a challenge. It's a damn shame what happened to the rest of **_our_** family…"

"Wai-wait a sec.! What do you mean our family! That son-of-a-bitch isn't a part of **_my_** family dad! And the way you're making it sound it seems as if your taking pity of him somehow! What's the meaning of that!"

"Because Nagasumi… I can't let you talk about your own cousin and my youngest nephew like that. He's the only on we have, he and his brother. Ever since that homicide attempt that happened to the rest of the family."

Nagasumi just looked outraged. He figured his father was just joking around with him, but his facial expression said otherwise. He couldn't believe his father would never tell him something like that.

Was he living a lie? It just made him question everything about himself. He just felt he'd been living the lie when it wasn't even him, it was his father. He didn't understand why his father would keep something like this a secret. Did he think of it as nothing important? Nagasumi was just unaware of the situation. But now that he knows, it kinda made him feel like he didn't want to know anymore.

_'Wait a minute, is that the reason why father left the village?'_

"Son, you have to understand, during the assassination against our clan done by Itachi, I wasn't in any means going to lose the family I raised, love and care so much. Before the action could be done upon us, I took the chance to escape and go to a faraway land known as the village hidden in the mist. We grew so accustom to the land that I never once thought of our past family. We had a new life, new friends. And to be honest Nagasumi, I do feel pity over Sasuke, because of what happened to him. He's been through a lot over the past couple of years. I know if he sees me he isn't even going to remember who I am. Look the point Im trying to make is, is that we are a family, whether you accept it or not. You **_are_** an Uchiha."

Nagasumi just kept a look of disbelief on his face.

"Fuck dad! Why'd it have to be like this. Why didn't you just tell me years ago! Why'd you just have to lie to me; to yourself!"

**_Upstairs in Nino's room_**

Back upstairs in Nino's room, Nino was having one of her wet dreams again. (A/N: I thought it would be humorousJ) when she was suddenly interrupted by a roar of screams and curses. She figured it was a part of her dream, but it was all too real. She didn't get up, but she did open her eyes to see if she could hear where the noise was coming from.

_'Wait, that sounds like Nagasumi and Dad!'_

Just to make sure she was sure it was them, she jumped out of the bed and slowly opened the door so she couldn't be heard. She stood for a second, but then she found the right time to slowly tip-toe down the stairs and into the kitchen and she couldn't believe what she saw.

**_Back in the kitchen_**

"I didn't lie Nagasumi! This is the reason why I didn't want to say anything because I knew this was how you were going to react! You and Nino! I knew you were going to say the exact same words that you just said to me now! Nagasumi I was just thinking about you; about us. I was the one who saved our lives! And now you want to be an ungrateful brat over the whole situation!? Because I avoided to tell you the reasons of you being alive?!"

During their outburst, Nino just looked at them in utter shock. The two were now in front of eachother, nose to nose. She hurried over and ran in between them before anything physical would happen.

"What is your guy's problem? Would you two just stop fighting already! What the hell is going on down here!?"

"Why don't you ask dad since he's the one with all the family secrets!"

They both turned and looked at their dad who looked as if he didn't have the time for this.

_'How am I supposed to explain all of this to Nino now, she may be older than Nagasumi, but she's just as clueless as him. How did we even get to this point? Im can't explain this all to Nino, Nagasumi's just gonna have to handle it. Im too old for this shit!'_

"Nagasumi… why don't you do an old man a favor and explain this all to your sister, since you can't seem to stand the idea of me even running my mouth."

Just as Nagasumi was about to make an outburst, his mother walked in with a bag of groceries that looked to have come from a nearby convenient store, she had the look of misunderstanding on her face.

She quickly dropped her bags and walked over to Nagasumi's dad with her hands surrounded his waist.

"Koremun? What's wrong?! Nino, what the hell happened in here?!"

"I have no idea. I came in here because I heard screaming and I broke them up. When I asked them what was going on, they refused tell me."

Her mother then looked over at Nagasumi with a worried look because he still had the look of disgust in his eyes and she could feel it.

"…Nagasumi…?"

"I have nothing else to say to anyone. Goodnight…" Nagasumi growled, and in addition to that, Nagasumi stomped his way back up the stairs slamming his doors shut and locking it to let everyone know he didn't want to be bothered.

"Oh dear, Nino, go check on your brother, you and me are going to have a long talk upstairs, NOW!"

Following her mother's orders, she silently walked up the stairs in front of Nagasumi's door. She gently knocked. "Go away whoever you are…"

"Come on Nagasumi I just want to talk to you. I promise it's only me out here. Mom and dad already went into their room. Just please open up the door."

_Well, that took a little longer than expected. I've reached up to 10,785 words. Im loving how the story is turning out, I hope you do too. Im sorry if my viewers think im taking too long to get to the point, I just want to be more in detail. And I am also sorry for taking so long to write more chapters, I recently got the stomach virus and have had to go to the hospital because of dehydration. I've been too sick to make anymore. It was the worst four days of pain I've ever felt in my life. Hope I don't have to go through it EVER again. Well im proud to introduce the new Chapter 7 you're going to be in for a little surprise that's unexpected. So, enjoy! And thanks to the ones who took the time to read my stories you guys are the best! J_


End file.
